Song of our soul
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Serie de drables y songfic RINREI, algunos breves y otros no. Pasen y lean!
1. Somewhere only we know

**Hola querido fandom, me recuerdan? pues yo si!. Se que tengo un fic pendiente pero es que esta en pausa, ademas de que tengo bloqueo mental T.T En fin, les traigo, como dijo el summary, principalmente songfic ^^ que quiero compartir con ustedes y espero les guste :)**

 **-Esta por mas decir que ningun pesonaje o cancion me pertenece, mas que las historias y situaciones.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, aqui la primera cancion:**

* * *

-Somewhere only we know-

Una gloriosa tarde de sábado, en noviembre, apropiado para disfrutarla en su totalidad. La calles se respiraba el viento helado, anunciando la llegada del invierno. La personas ya presentaban sus abrigos y otras prendas adicionales.

Unos ojos carmín mira el movimiento de las personas, por un día quería despejarse de todo y de todos. Quizás esa no había sido su mejor semana y ahora lo compensara con el sábado. Deseaba algo…

 _I walked across an empty land_  
 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Sin querer hacer,decir o pensar nada, lo que necesita es "Paz". Intento buscarla en un lugar ya muy conocido por el mismo. Un lugar donde inicio todo.

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
 _I'm getting tired and I need something to rely on_  
 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Pero como era de esperarse, estaba vacío. El árbol solo florecería en la primavera, mostrando el hermoso rosa del cerezo. Suspiro mirando el vaho salir de su nariz. Podía sentir el frío de la nieve encima de sus cabellos rojizos. Deseaba estar un lugar donde no sea reconocido por sus "malos tiempos". ¿Puede existir un lugar así?.

 _I came across a fallen tree_  
 _I felt the branches of it looking at me_

—¿Rin san?—

El corazón le dio un vuelco, justamente "esta" persona en especial tenia que aparecer. Con algo de pesadez giro hacia aquella persona, este chico, que cargaba 2 bolsas en una mano. Cubierto por un buen abrigo gris y una bufanda. Este chico en particular: Rei, le miraba a través de los lentes de marco rojo con preocupación. Es algo natural entre ellos.

—¿Que haces aquí en medio del frío? te puede dar hipotermia.—Se acerco un poco mas para verlo en totalidad, no recibió respuesta solo una mirada algo vacía. —¿Te encuentras bien?—Lenzo el detonante.

—No.—Esta respuesta sorprendio por mucho al menor, quien parpadeo un par de veces. Una idea le brillo por un micro segundo.

—¿Desea venir conmigo?.—Ahora tenia su total atención, los ojos rojos sobre los violetas, Rei se tenso un poco pensando que dijo algo inapropiado.—Quiero decir, que casi es hora de la cena y pense que tal vez…—

—Si quiero.—Respond en seguida con un tono algo seco. Que dejo pensando al peli azul. Sin mas ambos fueron directo a la casa del anfitrion.

 _And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
 _Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Se encontraba sentado en la sala, viendo desde la barra de la cocina a la cabellera azul moviendose un poco, se preguntaba que tanto estaba haciendo hasta que el olor la enfuncion llego a su olfato.

—Jeee.—Sonrío de lado divertido, acción que no fue desapercibida por el chico de gafas.

—¿Que ocurre?—Se atrevió a preguntar extendiendo la tasa hacia el nadador profesional, no la tomo y Rei no tuvo otra opción mas que dejarla en la mesa de la sala.

Se sentó a su lado mas nunca se espero que este apoyara su cabeza en el hombro derecho, por alguna razón, a Rei no le desagrado en lo absoluto, solo se sorprendió. Se acomodo en una mejor posición para ambos.

—Tu eres toda la paz que necesito ahora…—Susurro, para por fin suspirar esa amargura de una horrible semana. —Gracias…—No necesitaba mas que a su novio.

 _So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
 _Somewhere only we know_  
 _Somewhere only we know_

* * *

 **Me arrepiento de que sea tan corto pues amo esta cancion, es muy hermosa ^^. Para los que tengan curiosidad: es la version Lilly Allen. Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un lindo review ;)**

 **See you next time!**


	2. The wanderer

**Hola mis musas! esta la segunda cancion, espero les guste :)**

 **Nos vemos a bajo!**

* * *

 _The wanderer_

Después de un día cansado de tareas y proyectos necesarios para los puntos universitarios no hay nada mas relajante que estar sentado en el escritorio con vista a casi toda la ciudad y un buen libro. Un perfecto panorama que se divisa desde su departamento, se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, digno de una película romántica tal vez. Se acerco un poco mas hacia la ventana para sentir el viento en sus cabellos azulinos.

Entonces recordó fugazmente por una persona en especial, y en su estado. Se había ido pata cumplir su sueño de triunfar. Cuanto deseaba estar ahi para animarlo y desearle suerte, mas la universidad no deja mucho tiempo y el estado fisico tampoco. No todo era tan gris, pues se escribían regularmente y todo sin embargo en este mes ya no ha vuelto a saber nada de él

 _There are flowers in my room_  
 _And they don't need a job_  
 _They just need time_  
 _To grow and die_

Se habían vuelto una pareja desde hace ya cinco años. Lo recordaba perfectamente: era un chico con un bajo estandar en cuanto a sus metas, hasta que conoció a Rin, quien le dio una nueva perspectiva del futuro, algo mas que lo convencional. Miro mas alla de su panorama, y experimento como nunca antes la dicha de las oportunidades, esto y demás casi incalculables sentimientos cuando presencio "la mejor vista que nunca hayas visto".

 _They're here to try_  
 _To stay side by side_  
 _But it's so hard_

Es aqui donde los sentimientos pasaron mas alla de una simple amistad y ambos lo sintieron. Uno era demaciado conservador e inexperto en el campo de lo emocional y el otro…era todo lo opuesto.

Otra de esas virtudes que envidiaba del pelirrojo era su liberalismo y optimismo en cuanto a "Romanticismo". No Purdue tiempo en cuanto a cortejo se trataba, y quien cayo primero fue Rei. Deseaba poder alcanzarlo en ese aspecto, pero todos sus intentos fuero fallidos. Pero no para mal.

Tan diferentes y la vez tan iguales.

 _Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement_  
 _Up in the sky, there's someone behind._

Su pensar se vio interrumpido por un tocar de puerta. Con algo de sobresalto volvío a la realidad y dejo el libro y cerro la ventana para atender.

—¡En seguida voy!.—Contesto para aguardaran en la puerta y no se fueran, hasta pensó que se trataría de una broma de los infantes que tenia por vecinos. Volvieron a insistir.—¡Ya voy!.—Por fin llego a la puerta y la abrio con premura pensado que se irían.—Espero y no…—Y tal y como sospecho no había nadie. Bufo en decepcíon, pero antes de cerrar miro el suelo y se encontrò con una nota.

Miro por ambos lados del pasillo y recogío el papel doblado, se giro para cerrar la puerta. Diviso en el interior una buena caligrafía.

 _"Te extrañe._  
 _¿Quieres saber cuanto?_  
 _mira la ventana"_

El corazon le palpito como loco, y esa creciente sensacíon de ardor en su cara. Algo dudoso camino por todas las posibles ventanas a la cuales se refería la nota. Nada, salvo que en una llovían petalos de flo- Un momento.

—Pero que…—Corrió directamente a esa ventana, la de su escritorio y en efecto, estaban lloviendo petalos rojos y rosas. Desplazo el cristal hacia la derecha, con precaución miro hacia arriba.—Vienen de la azotea.—Repitío en voz alta. No lo pensó mas y salío corriendo con su próximo destino.

 _Up in the sky, there's someone behind_  
 _And he's guiding my steps_

Jadeante y con la primera gota de sudor bajando por su sien logro llegar -son bastantes escaleras para llegar a la azotea-. Se detuvo para tomar aire y la compostura, sentia algo de miedo y emoción en una rara mezcla junto con la curiosidad. Quien sabe que se encontraría detrás de esa puerta.

Con lo primero que se topo fue la suave brisa en su cara y el ligero aroma a las flores, se desequilibro un poco por la altura y el esfuerzo ejercido una vez piso el suelo del techo. Al principio no diviso nada en su campo de visión y lo que se permitiera. Camino tanteando el terreno y calculando el area exacta de donde cayeron específicamente las flores y ahí estaba.

—Tu.—

Seguía como siempre, cabello y mirada rojiza y esa sonrisa socarrona acompañada de un leve rubor.

—Hola Rei.—Se aproximo a él con paso decididos y el colosal ramo de flores de combinacíon de rosas y cerezos -sabrá como lo consiguió-. Se miraron por unos instantes en un silencio enterno que aprovecho en romper.—No sabes cuanto—

Fue acortado por unos brazos que lo rodearon del cuello y un peso extra que hace que se caiga. Los petalos volvieron desprenderse y cayeron sobre ambos.

—Yo tambien me alegro de verte.—Admitío Rei aun aferrado del mayor.

—Oh Rei. Lamento no haberte escrito.—Soltó en la conversacíon para que ambos se incorporaran.—Quería que fuera una sorpresa.—Se encogió algo afligido y culpable. Recibió una sonrisa comprensiva por parte del oji violeta.—Oye, creo que soy una mala influencia…—

—¿Por que lo dices?—Frunció levemente el entrecejo al escuchar aquello.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan emocional?—Recordó con la fuerza en que ambos cayeron, su Rei no era así. El menor se encogió de hombros con leve rubor.

—Aprendí del novio romántico mas empedernido que haya conocido.—Respondió antes de que unos labios se estamparan contra los suyos. Un beso muy pasional que ninguno se impidió hasta la necesidad de aire.

—Sip soy una muy mala influencia.— Ambos rieron por el comentario. Ahora se sentían felices de encontrarse en los brazos del otro

 _Well I'm dragging myself all along the pavement_  
 _Up in the sky, there's someone behind_  
 _And he's guiding my steps_  
 _Up and down the life stairs_  
 _Helps me thereby leaving again_

* * *

 **Ya se lo que estan pensando, sip lo saque de un comercial :) pero como soy tan hardcore (por no decir floja -.-) no les dire cual. Solo que se llama "The wanderer" de Jil is lucky y asi. :3 espero les haya gustado y me dejen su review ^^  
**

 **Una cosa mas. He tenido en la cabeza un bello AU para esta otp ^^ pero no se les guste o no, ya esta en planeacion. Como pista: es de una pelicula musical, que amo con toda el alma ^^ y es uno de los musicales mas famosos.**

 **Ultima y respecto de mi otro fanfic Rinrei, y saben no estoy muy convencida y quiero volver a re-escribirlo, asi que les pregunto: quieren eso o que lo siga? se los dejo a su criterio, en fin.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
